El Favorito Del Jefe
by Yullen Sawada Di Arcobaleno
Summary: Naruto se encuentra desesperado. Pero lo estara ¿hasta el punto de trabajar para el hombre que una vez le partió el corazón? Descubranlo...


_**~ Naruto ~**_

**Disclaimer:** Naruto no me pertenece ya que es de Masashi Kishimoto, y yo solamente he tomado a sus personajes para poder escribir este fic, además si me perteneciera habría mucho SasuNaru o ItaDei, etc.

**Pareja:** SasuNaru, ItaDei, NejiHina, SaiGaa.

**Advertencia:** Romance.

- … - = diálogos

_- "…" - = susurros_

- (…) - = pensamientos

o / O / o / O / o = Cambio de escena

Yullen: ¡Hola! Aquí les traigo un fic para Naruto…

Mitsi: cuya historia no te pertenece…

Litsi: jiji…

Yullen: eso ya lo sé, la historia la tome de una Novela de nombre 'La Favorita Del Jefe', de Susan Meier…

Mitsi: y lo único k hizo fue cambiar nombres y esas cosas…

Yullen: ¬¬ oye, si lo modifique un poco…

Mitsi: lo sé, por eso lo volviste a subir

Yullen: aja…

Litsi: mejor hay k presentar la historia…

Yullen: Oki doki…

Yullen/Mitsi/Litsi: aquí les dejamos el fic…

_**Summary:**_

En solo un año, la situación económica de Uzumaki Naruto se había desmoronado. Luego de la muerte de su marido había descubierto que este no dirigía la empresa familiar tan eficazmente como él creía, y también se había dado cuenta que había disfrutado de un nivel de vida por encima de sus posibilidades todo gracias a dinero prestado.

Por consecuente había tenido que mudarse con sus hijos desde la Aldea Oculta del Sonido a Konoha, en el País del Fuego, a vivir de vuelta con sus padres, además de que su reputación se había ido al traste.

Ahora Naruto se encuentra desesperado…

Pero lo estará ¿hasta el punto de trabajar para el hombre que una vez le partió el corazón?

_**El Favorito Del Jefe:**_

_**Capitulo 01.**_

El sol entraba por aquella ventana iluminando el rostro de un chico de cabellera rubia, el cual al sentir los rayos del sol fue abriendo sus ojos poco a poco mostrando un par de orbes azules como el cielo. Al terminar de abrir los ojos lo primero que hizo fue dirigir su mirada al reloj el cual marcaba las 9 de la mañana.

- Mou… (Aun tengo sueño… pero debo levantarme-dattebayo.) - fueron los pensamientos del chico en ese momento.

Lo primero que hizo al levantarse fue levantarse y comenzar a tender la cama, para después pasar a la cocina y comenzar a calentar un poco de agua para poder prepararse un poco de café para él y para su hermano.

Luego de poner el agua y encender el fuego se dirigió hacia la puerta trasera de la casa, la cual daba con el jardín trasero de esta. Luego de abrir la puerta tomo el periódico que se encontraba cerca de algunos arbustos, para posteriormente entrar nuevamente a su casa.

- ¿De quién es este periódico-dattebayo? – le pregunto Naruto a su hermano Deidara, cuando vio que entraba a la cocina con un ejemplar del _Konoha Times_ en la mano.

No era posible que se hubiera convertido en un ladrón de periódicos, por mucho que su vida fuera un completo desastre.

En solo un año, la situación económica de Uzumaki Naruto se había desmoronado. Luego de la muerte de su marido había descubierto que este no dirigía la empresa familiar tan eficazmente como él creía, y también se había dado cuenta que había disfrutado de un nivel de vida por encima de sus posibilidades todo gracias a dinero prestado. Por consecuente había tenido que mudarse con sus hijos desde la Aldea Oculta del Sonido a Konoha, en el País del Fuego, a vivir de vuelta con su hermano, su único familiar vivo era su hermano debido a que habían perdido a sus padres desde que eran pequeños; además de que su ya de por si arruinada reputación se había ido al traste (Mitsi: más… Yullen: ¬-¬ no interrumpas…).

No sabía, como el chiste de la mala gestión de la empresa y la consiguiente ruina lo habían seguido tantos kilómetros. Y en aquel momento, en su primer día de vuelta en la ciudad donde había crecido, el mismo día donde quería empezar a lavar su nombre, su hermano y él tenían en la mano un ejemplar del mismo periódico. Aquello quería decir que uno de los dos se lo había 'robado' al vecino.

- Es nuestro - dijo Namikaze Deidara, riéndose entre dientes. - ¿Qué piensas, que se lo he quitado a Uchiha? -

- No, pero me imagino que si tú tienes el tuyo-dattebayo… - dijo Naruto con un deje de pánico en la voz -… significa que yo si se lo he quitado-dattebayo. -

Naruto doblo el diario rápidamente y se puso de pie. No le caía bien el vecino. Uchiha Sasuke era otra de las molestias que tendría que soportar hasta que encontrara un nuevo trabajo y una casa propia.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Lo dejare en su sitio otra vez-dattebayo. -

En cuanto pronuncio aquellas palabras, fue hacia la puerta de la cocina y vio a Sasuke en su jardín, al lado de la valla, buscando su periódico. Se le corto la respiración.

Cualquier otro hombre habría estado ridículo con el pijama de terciopelo amarillo chillón que llevaba, pero él se veía realmente impresionante. Aquel color brillante resaltaba el negro de su pelo y hacía que sus ojos negros resplandecieran. La caída de la tela acentuaba su altura y su complexión musculosa. Tenía los ojos entreabiertos mientras buscaba el periódico, lleno de frustración, lo cual lo hacía parecer un dios griego furioso.

Sasuke había sido el primer amor de Naruto. Fue su novio durante el instituto. Y por desgracia, también fue el chico que lo dejó plantado en casa el día del baile de graduación sin darle ninguna explicación. Simplemente se marchó de la ciudad y él se quedó preguntándose qué habría pasado.

En aquel momento su relación iba a reanudarse de alguna manera, por culpa de un insignificante periódico. Como él había tomado el de Sasuke en vez del de su familia, no podría mirarlo por encima del hombro, tal y como había pensado hacer mientras viviera allí.

Sasuke estaba cada vez más irritado, así que Naruto pensó que era más aconsejable no acercarse a él y devolverle el _Konoha Times_. Además, no quería hablar con él, no tenía nada que decirle. ¿Qué hombre querría que su primer amor lo viese con un enorme pijama a cuadros? Ninguno en su sano juicio desearía encontrarse con Uchiha Sasuke. Naruto tampoco.

Esperó hasta que dejó de buscar el diario, salió sigilosamente por la puerta de la cocina y se escondió entre los matorrales que había al lado de la caldera de su casa. Justo cuando iba a colocarlo con disimulo, como si el repartidor lo hubiera arrojado allí, oyó una voz masculina y profunda.

- ¿Qué demonios te creer que estás haciendo? -

Continuara…

Yullen: Bueno, eso fue todo para este capítulo…

Mitsi: que bueno…

Litsi: n_nU

Yullen: (le saca la lengua a Mitsi)

Mitsi: eres una persona infantil…

Litsi: dejen de pelear…

Yullen: bueno, como decía…

Mitsi: será escribías…

Yullen: como sea, como se darán cuenta (o eso creo yo) volví a subir el capitulo, ya que cometí un error y subí la versión incompleta que había hecho…

Mitsi: si cono no…

Yullen: (de nuevo le saca la lengua a Mitsi) bueno ahora si… nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo…

Yullen/Mitsi/Litsi: ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
